


Barefoot Cinderella

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: Inspired by Sebastian giving his shoes to Hanna at Kitz this year and walking barefoot in the snow.





	Barefoot Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in nearly two years! Sorry about the long sabbatical guys but I have some ideas and some more fics upcoming!

Hanna sat drinking a glass of wine with Susie. She was slowly getting back into ‘Seb’s world’ as they called it. Kitz was one of the places Hanna always loved going to. The snow, the party atmosphere and even the company. Even though there was a heavy motorsport presence, the blessing of the off-season meant they could relax.  
“So which races are you going to?” Hanna asked, tearing her eyes away from the scenery to Susie.  
“Almost all,” said the Scot. “I’m hoping travelling with a one year old is going to be easier!”  
“Can’t believe he’ll be one already! Time flies so fast.”  
“Didn’t Em turn four just last week?” eyed Susie.  
“Oh God, don’t remind me!” joked Hanna. “I never knew a four-year-old could be so sassy.”  
“Must get it from her dad,” smiled Toto interrupting the two. Seb trailed right behind the tall Austrian. “Should we get going liebling?” asked Toto. Susie nodded in response and grabbed her things to go. The couple said their goodbyes and left.

Seb settled into Susie’s barstool opposite Hanna. “Should we get going once you finish that glass?”  
“Yeah sure,” Hanna said. She looked over to the snowy mountain peaks behind Seb. “Do you remember the first year we came here?”  
“You hated it,” chuckled Seb. “Too cold for you and you called the snow an inconvenience.”  
“And now we’ve settled in Switzerland, where there’s a few feet of snow outside our front door.” She took the last sip of her red wine.  
“I’m always so grateful to you,” said Seb, his voice full of sincerity.  
“I know,” smiled Hanna. “I like the cold now, reminds me of the off-season.” Seb cocked an eyebrow and Hanna continued, “you being home more, cosying up with hot chocolate.”   
Seb was grinning ear to ear. “Come on then, let’s head back to the hotel to get some hot chocolate and call the girls.” As Hanna stood up, she winced slightly. “What’s wrong?” asked Seb.  
“Nothing.” she said, grabbing her jacket.  
Seb looked down at her feet. “Heels isn’t it?”  
“No don’t be stupid,” Hanna said, trying to straighten up. “I’m used to them.”  
“You’ve had them on all day.” Seb was back on the stool, undoing his laces. “Here take my shoes.”  
“You’d never wear my heels, Sebby.”   
“Who says I need shoes,” he grinned, “it’s just to the car.”  
“Nope,” said Hanna. “If you can walk barefoot then I can walk in my heels.” She turned towards the door and wobbled slightly. Cursing to herself she turned to motion Seb. He stood barefoot, holding his shoes out for her. “Fine,” she sighed, “but to clarify, this was your idea.”  
“Oh don’t worry,” smirked Seb, “if I get ill, I’ll make sure the team knows it was your idea.”  
“And I will never stop annoying you about having basically the same size feet as me,” she giggled.  
“Comes in handy, doesn’t it,” he said, helping her up once she had tied the laces. “Comfy?”  
“Very,” she smiled. “I love you and your weird feet.”  
“Love you too,” he said. “Now let’s head back to our hot chocolate.”


End file.
